Hungry
by TheEdwardz
Summary: The three have no money, and Mugen is hungry. Uh oh. Told from Mugen's consciousness.


Grumble, grumble.

"What? We're out of money?" said Mugen.

Shit.

Leaves rustle. Clouds drift.

"We're out of money," said Jin.

"Didn't we get our pay from that one-shot job at the restaurant?" said Mugen.

"It wasn't a job. We were tricked in to working for free," said Jin

"We weren't tricked – you were tricked. I was drunk."

Men argue.

Fuu walked besides the two, sighing. She wasn't sure where they were headed.

East? West? They both sounded like good choices.

"So how're we s'pposed to get lunch now?" said Mugen.

"We'll take whatever presents itself," said Jin.

North? South? Whatever.

Feet move. People travel.

It was noon by now, and Mugen's stomach was acting up again.

Grumble...

No, no. That's not good. It'd better be full. Right, Mugen?

"Right."

"What?" said Jin.

"Nothing. I think we should turn right at the fork here."

Winds whistle.

"I think we should turn left," said Fuu.

"Why's that?" said Mugen.

"The sunflowers smell stronger from over there," said Fuu, pointing at the village on the horizon.

Be serious, Mugen.

"Serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," said Fuu.

"Let's go," said Jin.

They made their way through the tall grass amidst too many insects for Mugen. The dirt was August-hot and crusty from all the heat. Today was that kind of day where stomach-related hopes go to die. No food, no water either. The heat already drank the water.

Beads of sweat rolled down Mugen's face.

Drip. Drip.

Step. Step.

Drip. Drip.

Shit.

It's too hot.

"It's too hot," said Mugen.

"Then walk faster and we'll be at the village in no time," said Fuu.

Jin stayed silent.

Hungry men trudge. Others walk.

They reached the village under a peaked sun to find a bustling market. Buyers ran around bargaining. Sellers sat and listened to unrealistic bullshit. There were fruits, fish, vegetable, and whatever. It all looked so damned good. People were eating – no – chewing.

Chew. Chew.

Mugen was hungry, damn it. Let him eat!

"I know you're hungry, Mugen, but we've got no money," said Fuu.

Hungry men do. Women think.

Mugen lugged himself up to one of the market stands. Apples.

"Look. If you give me just one apple, I'll be your bodyguard for the rest of today. I'll make sure that you have no one robbing you."

The man looked nervous, intimidated. Maybe he was too nervous to speak.

"You won't be able to find food like that," said Fuu.

She's right.

"I – I don't need a bodyguard," said the fruity bastard.

"But I need **food**!"

People stare.

"We'll find something. Let's go," said Jin.

Sigh.

Grumble.

Walk, Mugen.

"Yeah."

Liar.

"So where's the food, Jin? Huh? Where's that goddamned steak that you promised me?"

"I didn't promise you a steak."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Rewind.

"C'mon, Jin. I walked away from the apple seller guy for you. You'll buy me some food, right?"

"We're broke, remember?"

"Alright! Let's get some steak!"

Fast Forward

"Now do you remember?" said Jin.

"I don't care. I **want** a steak!"

"You're not getting a steak," said Fuu, "Until you promise that you'll do whatever I say."

"Whatever – you say?"

Whatever.

"Fine," said Mugen.

"Then I want you to walk over to that restaurant over there and ask for jobs. We'll work for one meal. It shouldn't be too bad. Just go, ask and come back."

"Alright," said Mugen.

Go.

Ask.

Come back.

"Nope. He doesn't need workers."

Fuu sighed.

Mugen looked off in to the distance. The sunlight bounced off of the ocean in the distance and made the waves look like a field of fire. The seagulls circled overhead, looking for fish to catch. They're real workers, going to hell and back just for food.

The breeze felt like ice against Mugen's back. It flowed through his hair and made it drift like grass. His shirt rested itself, suspended on the air, flowing. The breeze kicked up some dust that rose from Mugen's feet and in to the atmosphere, dispersing.

Clink.

What the hell?

"What's that?" said Jin.

"That came from that bag on your hip, Mugen," said Fuu.

"Couldn't be from mine," he said.

He lifted the flap on his bag and saw something shiny inside. Shiny things are always good.

"Oh, would you look at that?"

Three big shiny gold coins.

"You were holding out on us?" said Jin.

"Idiot. If I knew I had these coins, I would've bought myself the biggest steak you'd ever see."

"How about three small steaks – one for each of us?" said Fuu.

Sharing is caring.

"Whatever."

The breeze blew again. This time, it was warm and felt like a gentle caress. The sun was a bit lower in the sky now, but the ocean was still a fiery soup.

They walked.

Wrong.

They strolled.

The seagulls still circled above the ocean. The market was still bustling. The buyers were still bargaining, and sellers still sat and swatted flies, listening to bullshit. Shouts left and right, voices advertising prices for fruits, fish, vegetables, and whatever. No cooked steaks though. Only fancy restaurants sold steaks.

And what a fine steak it was.


End file.
